Yamato
Yamato 'is the name of a Japanese dynasty that founded a state with a capital city at Fujiwara. The Yamato are the ancestors of modern Japanese people and were the first people to unify and conquer all of Japan. In ''Age of Empires. they are a playable East Asian civilization and make an excellent offensive civilization on sea maps. They also have a self-sufficient economy giving them a slight edge in the beginning of the game. The equivalent civilization is known as Japanese in both Age of Empires II and Age of Empires III. Civilization Attributes *Asian style *+30% Ship hit points. *+30% Villager speed. *-25% Cavalry/Horse Archer cost. *-20% Horse Archer, Scout, Cavalry, Heavy Cavalry and Cataphract speed (removed in The Rise of Rome expansion) '''Yamato I.Nền văn minh Yamato là tên của một triều đại Nhật Bản (khoảng năm 250 tới 710 sau Công nguyên), với thủ đô được đặt tại Fujiwara. Yamato là tổ tiên của người Nhật Bản hiện đại và là người đầu tiên thống nhất và chinh phục toàn bộ Nhật Bản. Trong Age of Empires, Yamato là một trong ba nền văn minh Đông Á và có khả năng tấn công xuất sắc trên bản đồ biển. Nền kinh tế tự cung cấp cho họ một lợi thế nhẹ vào đầu trò chơi. Nền văn minh tương đương được gọi là Nhật Bản trong cả Age of Empires II và Age of Empires III. II.Nội dung Lợi thế của Civ *Tất cả các loại ngựa có giá -30% (BL và BA: Cavalry/Horse Archer). *Tàu đánh cá có + 33% HP, các tàu khác có + 30% HP (BD). *Nông dân có tốc độ + 33% *-20% tốc độ di chuyển của Horse Archer, Scout, Cavalry, Heavy Cavalry and Cataphract (Tuy nhiên đã bị loại bỏ trong The Rise of Rome expansion) Chiến lược Nền văn minh Yamato chủ yếu là một nền văn minh tấn công cả trên cạn và dưới nước. Với nông dân di chuyển nhanh hơn, điểm đánh tàu được cải thiện và kỵ binh rẻ hơn, họ có thể dễ dàng bố trí những đợt tấn công sớm trong các trò chơi ngắn và cũng có thể phản công những đợt tấn công sớm từ kẻ thù bất kể loại địa hình nào, giúp họ thuận lợi cả về mặt quân sự và kinh tế trong lối chơi sớm như Đối tác Assyria. Sức mạnh của phần thưởng của họ tăng lên khi trò chơi tiến triển, đạt đến đỉnh cao trong Thời đại công cụ và trở đi với việc xây dựng Dock và Ổn định đầu tiên của họ. Do đó, nên sử dụng tốc độ thưởng của nông dân càng nhiều càng tốt. Tổng quan Chiến tranh hải quân Yamato là một trong số ít các nền văn minh có hiệu quả trong cả trò chơi ngắn và dài tùy thuộc vào loại chiến lược được sử dụng và loại bản đồ được chọn. Một chiến lược phòng thủ là có thể từ thời đồ đá đến thời đại đồ đồng. Tuy nhiên, khi Thời đại đồ sắt bắt đầu, vị trí phòng thủ của họ sẽ dần suy giảm, khiến họ hoàn toàn trở thành một nền văn minh tấn công từ thời điểm đó trở đi. Đây là kết quả của việc không thể cải thiện các tòa tháp của họ ngoài việc nâng cấp Sentry Tower. Giống như các đối tác Minoan và Phoenician của họ, họ có thể chào đón một nền văn minh nước mở, mặc dù với các đặc sản khác nhau. Ví dụ, so với những người Phoenicia chuyên về chiến tranh hải quân thời đồ sắt, Yamato có quyền truy cập vào phần thưởng hải quân của họ sớm hơn nhiều, cho phép họ thống trị vùng biển ngay khi Tàu Hướng đạo có sẵn trong Thời đại Công cụ. Mặc dù Yamato Juggernaughts không phù hợp với tốc độ bắn nhanh hơn của những người từ Phoenicia trong các trận hải chiến thời kỳ đồ sắt, hải quân Yamato linh hoạt hơn và có thể dễ dàng thích nghi với các điều kiện thay đổi khi các điểm trúng tàu được áp dụng cho bất kỳ đơn vị nào có sẵn từ Bến tàu. Trên bản đồ trên đất liền, Yamato cũng có khả năng tấn công tuyệt vời nhờ vào trò chơi bắn cung và cưỡi ngựa nặng có thể nâng cấp đầy đủ, rẻ hơn. Phần thưởng giảm giá, kết hợp với tốc độ Villager nhanh hơn thường dẫn đến một cuộc tấn công của Kỵ binh trong các cuộc đột kích của Thời đại đồ đồng và Ngựa nặng trong Thời đại đồ sắt. Nếu máy tính điều khiển nền văn minh này trong Thời đại đồ sắt với đủ lượng tài nguyên dư thừa trên đất liền như trong Deathmatches, toàn bộ quân đội của họ sẽ bao gồm Cataphuces và Heavy Horse Archers. Điểm mạnh *Mạnh đều tất cả các đời. *Sản xuất những con tàu mạnh nhất trong trò chơi. *Lợi thế đẩy sớm. *Phù hợp chiến thuật hit-and-run. *Tốt nhất nếu kết thúc game sớm. *Lợi thế tấn công sớm nhờ lợi thế kỵ binh *Mạnh cả bản đồ đất và nước. Những điểm yếu *Không hiệu quả khi trận đấu kéo dài. *BK kém. *Không hiệu quả trên deathmatch trừ khi có phần mở rộng lớn của nước. *Thành và chòi yếu. *Vị trí phòng thủ suy giảm sau thời kỳ đồ sắt. *Thiếu hầu hết các nâng cấp từ BP. Category:Civilizations Category:Age of Empires Category:Asian civilizations Category:Civilizations (Age of Empires) Category:Offensive civilizations Category:Japanese Category:Far East Civilizations